sanders_sidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Sanders
Logan Sanders is Thomas Sanders' first Side. Logan represents every fact Thomas ever learned and his curiosity. His fellow Sides are Roman, Virgil and Patton. In general, Logan represents Thomas’s intelligence and logic. Usually, Logan acts as the anchor to the other Sides, often pointing back to the original topic of conversation when they go off on tangents. He has also been referred to as the source of exposition for the Sanders Sides videos. Etymology Logan's name came from Logos, which is one of Aristotle's ingredients for persuasion. Logos is an appeal to logic, and is a way of persuading an audience by reason. Logos can also be developed by using advanced, theoretical or abstract language, citing facts, using historical and literal analogies, and by constructing logical arguments. 'Logan' also means 'dwelling in a little hollow'. Although Logan is male, the name can be used for multiple genders. Physical Appearance Logan, alongside the other Sanders Sides, changed his outfit entirely at the end of the episode Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!). While the other Sides underwent relatively drastic changes, Logan continued to wear precise, clean-cut outfits throughout the series. Former Outfit: Formerly, he wore a black Express polo shirt with a light blue necktie. He had thick black framed glasses and dark jeans. His belt was brown or black and he had black dress shoes. Current Outfit: His current outfit is still consisting of a black polo shirt, but custom made with his logo on it. His necktie is blue and black striped instead of light blue. He still wears the same glasses. Other Outfits: On occasion, Logan has worn various outfits that are more extravagant than his usual attire. These outfits are more of a recurring gag than his standard clothing, but they are noted nonetheless. * Unicorn onesie: This is essentially just a white onesie with a pastel blue circle covering the stomach area, but it includes a unicornesque hood that sports two ears and a horn. Logan, true to his 'serious' nature, still wears his necktie on top of the onesie. The onesie has only appeared in The MIND vs. The HEART!, and at this time, only Patton, Thomas, and Logan himself know about the onesie. * Sherlock outfit: Here, Logan wears a large black trench coat with his tie peeking out near the neck. He wears a grey scarf with a pattern of black, blue, and white shapes on it, alongside a black and white checkerboard “Sherlock” cap. It is not an exact replica of Sherlock’s outfit, but the similarities are definitely there. This outfit first appeared in Losing My Motivation, but has been referenced and worn multiple times in later episodes including breifly during Am I ORIGINAL?. * In rare occasions, Logan has worn other pieces of clothing. For example, in The Sanders Sides 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS!, Logan wears a unique square patterned multi-colored sweater (inspired by the De Stijl movement), and in Can LYING Be Good?? Logan dons a black tie instead of his typical blue one when acting as the dramaturge. * 'Puppet Form: '''When transformed into a puppet, Logan looks very much the same. His hair, glasses, and tie simply become metal while the rest of his body is turned into a robot. His eyes are a bright blue and his arms and hands are typical robot fashion. Characteristics Logan is level-headed, calm and insightful, seeming to detect the presence of issues better than his fellow Sides. He is also stubborn and can come off as abrasive or incredibly blunt. Logan often uses sophisticated vocabulary when he talks. As Logan represents Thomas's Logic, he tends to use a lot of research and facts in his arguments. He also tends to disregard other parts of Thomas at times, specifically emotions. While Logan is not necessarily vain like Roman, he holds himself highly in terms of intelligence, flat out stating that he is smarter than everyone else on multiple occasions everyone else. The most prevalent example of this being when he says, in [[Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!)|''Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!)]]. However, it seems that Logan is sensitive about his intelligence at, especially when he interjects with, in [[Can LYING Be Good??|''Can LYING Be Good??]] after Deceit disguised as Patton displays knowledge about their topic of discussion. Relationships Roman Roman and Logan are often times at odds with each other. Evidently, this stems from Logan finding Roman to be, . While Roman is all fantasy and dreaming, Logan is grounded and objective. They are quick to banter against each other and insults are common in their discussions. While their rivalry is not as Extra™ as Virgil and Roman, they are still seen to be quick to fire off insults at one another. Roman often calls Logan nicknames that Logan considers childish. However, their rivalry does not mean they despise each other. Often times, for great works of art or theater, one must include logic in their line of thinking. This is particularly evident in ''Am I ORIGINAL?, when Logan participates in 'Aggressive Bouts of Beat Poetry'. While this can be considered more of an excuse to insult Roman, Logan still'' did attempt to participate, showing some sort of camaraderie. Most recently in [[Why Do We Get Out of Bed in the Morning?|''Why Do We Get Out of Bed in the Morning?]]'' Logan and Roman argued why Thomas should get out of be in the morning and what motivates him to make videos. Logan and Roman didn't come to an agreement about why Thomas should make videos, but points from both their arguments inspired Thomas anyways. It seems to have helped them get along better and understand that they are equally important to Thomas, something they often struggle with. However, in [[Crofters - THE MUSICAL!|''Crofters - THE MUSICAL!]] Roman sings . This shows that Roman is still insecure about and at odds with Logan. Virgil When Virgil was first introduced as the antagonist, Logan did not like him. He felt Virgil making Thomas anxious was a bad thing. However, recently, Logan is relatively friendly with Virgil, especially after [[ACCEPTING ANXIETY, Part 2/2: Can Anxiety Be Good?|''ACCEPTING ANXIETY, Part 2/2: Can Anxiety Be Good?]] when Virgil was accepted as a Side. '' While Logan and Virgil had a full video dedicated to them arguing, (My NEGATIVE Thinking), Logan admits that . In My Personality Q&A, when asked to compliment the other Sides Virgil says, . Logan and Virgil are both grounded in reality more than the others, and while Virgil is inherently anxious about that very reality, there is a mutual understanding between the two. Patton Logan and Patton are not exactly the epitome of friendship. Logan represents 'Mind' and Patton represents 'Heart', and as shown in The MIND vs. The HEART!, these two concepts are often times at odds with one another. This idea is very much present in the Sanders Sides, and Joan has confirmed them to be direct counterparts in the Q&A given. Patton is centered around emotions, and in a video Logan states . Logan is seen to dislike dad jokes and puns, perhaps because of their lack of logic, which are things Patton says a lot. Regardless of Patton's dad jokes, it is evident that Logan doesn't hate Patton. Logan is often even willing to compromise and work with Patton. At the end of MOVING ON, Part 2/2: Dealing With a Breakup, Logan offers Patton a cat hoodie as a sort of gift and compromise as well as to apologize to Patton. Patton says, in Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!) ''when explaining why he thinks Logan could be a Gryfindor. It is evident that Logan does care for Patton, however harsh he may be. Deceit Logan and Deceit's relationship is strongly antagonistic. They despise one another, considering that Deceit is essentially covering up the truth - which is, objectively, leading to a false information. Logan counteracts Deceit's argument of, quite strongly in ''Can LYING Be Good??. Deceit (disguised as Patton) also made an offhanded comment on how Logan was, Considering that Deceit mostly speaks in lies, it can be inferred that Deceit called Logan the least favorite character, something that Logan was labeled as in one of the first Sanders Sides video. Gallery Loganformer.jpg|Logan as he looked in the first season. Logancurrent.png|Logan's look in the second season. List of nicknames * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * Logan enjoys other series that are not in Sanders Sides. ** In Can LYING Be Good?? he states, after Thomas makes a reference to Doctor Who. ** He is a fan of Sherlock Holmes, going as far as cosplay'' by dressing up as Sherlock in ''Losing My Motivation and Am I ORIGINAL? (briefly). * 'Robot' is a fandom (angst) nickname for Logan, but Logan has never been called 'Robot' in the entirety of the Sanders Sides. However, the nickname might have come from Logan claiming his favorite emoji was the robot in My Personality Q&A ''and he is unable to shapeshift back from a robot-like form in Learning New Things About Ourselves. * Logan writes vocab cards to keep up with modern slang. ** The vocab cards include: Lit, Gucci, DWI, You Good Fahm?, Chill Pill, Savage, Break a leg, and 'shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots'. * In ''My Personality Q&A, it has been established Logan would wield earth. In fact, he shares a lot of things with the physical element of earth, as well as its astrological personality. * Logan has a fondness and strong enthusiasm for Crofter’s jelly which is shown in the episodes Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!), The Sanders Sides 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS!, and Crofters - THE MUSICAL!. ** He has his own flavor of Crofter's named 'Logan’s Berry' which is a pomegranate and blackberry mix. Category:Sanders Sides